Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of turbine blades. Gas turbine engines have been used for land and nautical locomotion and power generation, but are most commonly used for aeronautical applications such as for aircraft, including helicopters. In aircraft, gas turbine engines are used for propulsion of the aircraft. In terrestrial applications, turbine engines are often used for power generation.
Thrust reverser assemblies are used within turbine engines to provide a reverse thrust, for example, for deceleration. Reverse thrust is typically achieved by deploying a door assembly into a bypass duct which diverts air from flowing in an aft direction to flowing in a forward direction. The door assembly is deployed with an actuation assembly by moving a translating cowl to release the door into the bypass duct. Before actuation, it is beneficial for the bypass duct to be free of any spaces, gaps or other obstructions that may decrease efficiency of airflow through the bypass duct causing drag.